halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Human-Covenant War (StoneGhost)
|conc=* * |next= |name='Human-Covenant War' |imageBG= |image= Clockwise from top left: UNSC forces during the Siege of Victoria, a Covenant fleet glasses Miridem, the UNSC, Covenant and the Flood battle on Installation 04, the war's final , the Battle of Earth, and flees from the |conflict= |date=February 11, 2525— March 3, 2553 |place=Orion Arm of the Milky Way galaxy |result=UEG/Covenant Separatist Pyrrhic victory *Humanity survives *Covenant Empire fragments *Flood eradicated |BG2= |side1=*Unified Earth Government **United Nations Space Command * (2552) |side2= |side3= |side4= |commanders1= |commanders2= |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casualties= }} The Human-Covenant War, also known as the Great War, was a major interstellar conflict that occurred between February 11, 2525, and March 3, 2552, and saw a state of total war exist between the Unified Earth Government and the . The war took place in the Orion Arm of the Milky Way galaxy, the location of both the main belligerents' territories, and also involved and automated remnants of the , both within the Orion arm and across the wider galaxy. A single engagement, the , took place beyond the galactic disc itself, and is widely regarded by historians as one of the most decisive battles of the war. The war was instigated by the Covenant, whose discovered that humans were directly descended from the Forerunners, a hyper-advanced extinct species whom the Covenant venerated. In order to keep the Covenant intact, war was declared against humanity, and over the next decades the Covenant repeatedly defeated humanity across hundreds of colony worlds, slowly moving closer to Earth itself and leaving only dead worlds in its path. The Covenant, with superior technology, numbers and firepower, dealt humanity heavy blows at nearly every encounter, including those at heavily defended strongholds such as and . The UEG could only achieve scattered victories, almost always at a heavy cost. The conflict was closely connected with, and the short term cause of, the , in which the entirety of the race split from the Covenant after the usurpation of their power by the , at the command of the . The , comprised of Sangheili, and defectors, allied themselves with the severely weakened UEG, forming an uneasy alliance based on necessity and a mutual foe in the Covenant. This alliance was key to the factions' combined victory. The war was unofficially ended in December 2552, with Separatist and UNSC forces dealing a final, crippling blow to the Covenant during ; destroying its leadership, preventing the from being fired and eradicating the Flood. The official end of hostilities came on March 3, 2553, when the Covenant Separatists and the UNSC signed the Interim Coalition Agreement aboard [[UNSC Aegis Fate (StoneGhost)|UNSC Aegis Fate]]. This declaration was signed under the idea that the Separatists were the legitimate successors to the Covenant Empire, and in lieu of such a declaration from the Covenant Loyalists, who remained in total disarray. The war, the most deadly and damaging in the modern histories of both Humanity and the Covenant, cost the lives of nearly twenty five billion sentient beings, with a staggering twenty three billion of these being Human deaths. Background Contact Escalation Open war Total war details the true extent of the threat Humanity faces}} Desperate measures The Inner Colonies The final year Aftermath Timeline 2531 *June- Battle of Durisdeer 2539 *August 6- 8- Battle of Orchid IV 2540 *Skirmish at Iophon 2541 *Battle of Bellerophon 2542 *Battle of Petrovina 2543 *The ''Hope''-class destroyer enters production. 2544 *February 18- Battle of Miridem *May- The ''Vengeance''-class destroyer enters service. 2546 *Battle of Orthiad *Beginning of the Siege of Victoria 2547 *Siege of Victoria ends in UNSC defeat. 2548 *Battle of Adrastos 2549 *November 30- December 4- Fall of New Carthage 2552 *January 8: *July 25- August 30- *August 30- Battle of Tribute Gallery Image:CCS-class glassing.jpg Image:Durisdeer fleet.png Image:Frigates above Ariel.png Image:Frigate weapons.jpg Image:Frigate-countermeasures.png Image:Longsword AAO2.jpg Image:M6A1 Raider.png Image:MACstrike.png Image:PoA explosions.png Image:Reach 9362014 Full.jpg Image:Resurgence2.png Image:Robson Miridem.jpg Image:Unknown target small.png Image:Forward-unto-dawn.jpg Image:Marines firefight.png Category:Human-Covenant War Category:Wars